


a helping mouth

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breastfeeding, Dom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Lactation, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro has a little problem and Keith is more than willing to help.





	a helping mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Space pollen or other Reasons cause Shiro to lactate.  
> ...Keith selflessly volunteers to help Shiro with his problem.  
> (trans, intersex, or xeno biology are welcome).

“Shiro? Are you there?”

  
Dammit. Keith. Of course.

  
Of course, Keith would be the one to find him – of all times, right now! – as he’s mortified of his own state.

  
“Are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while. You missed dinner.”

  
“Yes, I’m –“ Shiro hesitates. By any means, he is alright. He’s not hurt anywhere, even though there’s the dull throb of fullness in his chest. It’s not painful and it’s not comfortable either. “I’m fine.”

  
There’s a beat of silence.

  
“I – I guess I should leave you alone,” Keith stammers, sounding so damn miserable that Shiro simply can’t take it. It pulls at his heart strings, tenses them like a bow ready to fire. Like this, it’s just impossible for him to ignore Keith, lonely and abandoned like a lost, small kitten on the other side of the door.

  
This – this is natural, right? No need to be shy about this. Keith’s shared some deeply personal secrets with him, long before their budding romance began some weeks ago. A minor inconvenience like this one won’t get him even an ounce of judgement. That’s just not Keith’s type.

  
Plus, maybe… Shiro hopes, if he wants to, at least… maybe he can help his predicament.

  
“Keith,” Shiro calls, opening the door with a slap to the scanner.

  
The young man turns to him.

  
He looks like a kicked puppy.

  
Shiro just can’t take it. Keith’s distraught face reminds him of miserable, tiny animals and no sane man could resist those faces.

  
“Can you please… come in my room? There’s… there’s something I need to tell you about. It’s nothing bad – don’t worry. It’s just… weird.”

  
Weird.

  
That’s the word.

  
Space shenanigans weird.

  
Shiro builds up his courage, feeling the words ready to leave his throat with ease, prepared and easy.

  
Remember the last planet? The one where we fought a bunch of weird little wooden monsters and the locals sprayed us with some dusty, smelly confetti as a promise of a great and bountiful harvest to congratulate our victory? Well, ever since then, my pecs have been producing a crap ton of milk and it kinda hurts. Land a hand – or two – to your boyfriend, please, a poor man in need of support?

  
But as soon as Keith sits down on his bed, staring at him with those big indigo eyes, Shiro loses any resolve to speak. What if Keith finds it weird? What if he laughs? What if he, even worse, just walks out?

  
Keith is relatively new to the sex thing, too – as confident as he’s getting, this might very well be too much.

  
Shiro sighs, nearly defeated.

  
Keith cocks his head to the side, calling softly, “Shiro? Is something wrong?”

  
Damn Keith and his big, wet puppy eyes. How could a man be dishonest to such an open, worried expression? He cares so much about him and there he is, doubting him like this.

  
If anything, Shiro knows he needs to he honest. He realises how closed off he looks, with his arms crossed high over his chest to hide the wet stains of milk on his shirt. Keith must think he did something wrong and it could not be further from the truth.

  
“I… since we left planet Braunvieh, I’ve been… unrightfully distant with you and it’s nothing you’ve done.” Five days… has it really been so long? Now Shiro misses Keith’s familiar form in his bed, slipping behind him once curfew’s passed, once no one can notice them. “It’s because – well… I don’t know how it happened but I started… lactating? A – a lot. I wasn’t sure how, how to say that. I’ve been worried you would find it weird, too. I just didn’t want you to think that–”

  
Shiro realises he’s rambling just as he catches Keith’s wide eyes.

  
Surprised. But not disgusted. Keith’s expression changes from understanding to curious. Shiro’s knees feel a little too weak for standing and he closes the distance between them, leaving Keith the perfect occasion to press a hand to his chest.

  
Shiro winces.

  
“So-sorry,” the boy whispers, pulling his hand away like it’s been burnt.

  
“It’s… it’s fine. Just very tender,” Shiro assures with a smile, taking Keith’s hand in his. “I wasn’t good to you these last few days, sweetie. And I’m sorry for that. I’ve been… a little insecure about… this.”

Judging from Keith’s fidgeting and the way his eyes are glued to his chest. Maybe he’s underestimated Keith’s curiousness. Shiro knows he’s seen some shit as an unsupervised teen on the Internet. It’s not impossible that Keith might have just been hiding this from him, scared of judgement, just like he was.

  
“Would you like to help me?” Shiro says, softly, unzipping his tank top slowly, tantalising as Keith nods, eager and shy at the same time.

  
So cute.

  
Shiro feels confident in being wanted, lifting his skin-tight shirt to reveal his swollen tits. The milk adds an extra bounciness to them, jiggling lightly as Shiro uncovers himself. Anticipation and fullness made a couple beads of milk cling to his darkened nipples, becoming Keith to them.

  
The boy licks, kitten shy, bringing his hands to his sides. Shiro holds back a moan, careful not to overwhelm his lover as he rediscovers his chest, licking, kissing and sucking.

  
“It’s softer,” Keith tells him as he presses his tits together, still wearing those damn leather gloves of his. Shiro likes it, smoothness of leather and the roughness of Keith’s work-worn, lovely fingers.

The gentle squeezing is enough to rivulets dribble out of him. Shiro gasps, staring at the way Keith’s face pinks with arousal.

  
“They’re very full,” Shiro adds, a little superfluously. “It’s… a little uncomfortable.”

  
Keith takes the news as a mission, pressing close to start sucking slowly. He tries a few ways, pressing then squeezing, sucking harder and using both his hands, needing a little bit of time to understand how this might work best. Shiro can’t help a sigh of relief when milk finally pours, steady and abundant, right into Keith’s willing, hungry mouths.

Keith is eager, like a starving little pup. Shiro watches his focused yet relaxed expression, the milk that slips down his chin with how greedy he is. A deeply caring feeling overcomes him, hormones playing his brain like a fiddle, reminding him of how he should protect this precious young man, his adorable Keith.  
So sweet and gentle when he drinks from him. Shiro wraps both arms around Keith, cradling him close to his body. Keith’s arm loops around his waist, knees on both side of his laps.

  
Just when Shiro thinks of Keith as innocent, his lover moans against a mouthful of milk. It runs down his pec, ticklish and warm. Shiro dares a look, to where Keith’s hand is shoved into his own pants, fingers deep inside of him.

Shiro shudders, mind clouding with the thought of impaling Keith on his cock as he drinks. He hardens, against his own mellow fighting. Biology wins without any real efforts. Shiro kisses Keith’s brow, “So pretty. So hungry for me… drink it all up, sweetheart. There’s plenty for you, baby. S’all for you.”

 

 

 

Habits come incredibly fast.

  
Shiro didn’t think his milk would last so long, but a month later, it’s still ever flowing and Keith is always eager to help with his newest predicament.

  
Shiro can’t say he minds.

  
After all, Keith’s still growing – he needs all the nutrients he can get and it seems Shiro’s milk is full of them. His lover’s cheeks even fatten a little from the sheer amount, from their regular, clockwork schedule. It puts Keith into a sensation of routine, it’s good for him.

  
Shiro just want to take care of him. Keith used to be his protégé and now, as his lover, Shiro thinks he should still care for his well-being, if not more than before, and puts it as a priority.

  
Keith’s growing confidence might be Shiro’s own downfall. There’s just no way to resist those dark, sexy eyes and that smug smirk. It makes him go putty in Keith’s hands, cock both hard and pitiful, ignored without a care as Keith straddles on of his thighs, sucking the offered milk off his tit slowly, in teasingly long drags.

Shiro obediently keeps both hands above his head, just as instructed. He’s a good boy, he doesn’t need discipline. Keith just needs to look at him and all struggle evaporates right out of him, making him subservient, ready to obey any order his lover would ask of him.

  
Keith rubs himself against his toned thigh, his wetness a burning furnace against his skin. Shiro wishes that tight, pretty little hole would be around his prick, that its heat would sear him, just for an instant. His boyfriend’s slicked fingers tease his prostate, ghosting around it each times, mocking him with the pleasure Shiro knows is a buck of hips away.

  
But he needs to be good. He needs it so bad.

  
“Please, baby,” Shiro begs, eyes closing to enjoy every sensations. It’s all too much and he’s so close.

  
Keith grins, accepts gracefully. “This what you want?” He croons, spreading himself open with two fingers, showing the dewy wetness of his inner thigh.

  
Shiro grunts just at the sight – his cock twitches in need.

  
“Please,” It’s almost a sob, just a little broken from being edged for so long. Fingers, mouth, teeth… Shiro’s ready to ignite and he wants Keith’s warm core to be the spark.

  
Keith seems content with his pleas, moving to sit over his hips, lining his cock with his wet entrance. Keith sighs from the stretch as Shiro gasps at the sensation of being squeezed, having to close his eyes to will himself not to come right then.

  
Keith rocks his hips slowly, crawling over his chest like a lazy feline. He chuckles, pinching his lover’s nipples. “Look at you. Ready to come undone for me. You’re so fun to play with, giving me everything I need.”

  
Shiro watches, helpless and docile, as Keith wraps his mouth around his nipple again. He sucks, hard, staring into his eyes as he rolls his hips and nurses at the same time.

  
It’s all too much, in an instant. When Shiro comes, his vision turns to white with the power of his delayed orgasm.  
When he comes to, his spent cock is still inside Keith, a puddle of come pooling on his hips. There’s a tired pull in his dick, too spent to harden for now.

  
Keith is still cuddled to his chest, drinking from his other breast, still full and aching, a peaceful expression on his relaxed face, greedily drinking his fill.

  
Shiro ruffles his hair, earning a purr-like noise from the young man.

  
Just as Shiro thinks of him as cute and innocent, Keith cracks an indigo eye open, his expression promising another round as soon as he can be hard again.  
Cute. Yes.

  
Yes – deadly and devilishly so.

 


End file.
